


Of Dark and Light

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fanart, M/M, spiritshipping, this fic now has fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Maybe this wasn't the first time they met.





	Of Dark and Light

Judai was born with the power to control darkness. No one realized this until the toddler started walking around with a ball of darkness in his hands as he cooed and cheered when it grew and shrunk in his hands to the horror of those around him. 

His darkness channeled through his emotions. If he smiled then his darkness was controlled, steady, and careful. If he raged then his darkness was wild, unkempt, and unpredictable. 

He was dangerous, but he had everything under control, had gone his childhood and teenage years without a single problem. 

And then he met Johan. 

Gentle Johan, with the bright smile and the power to control light. 

When they shook hands at their first meeting, tendrils of light and darkness swirled around each other, shy touches that combined in a sudden show of sparkles. 

The two smiled, so alike, despite powers on opposite ends, and it felt like their souls had found the other after an eternity of searching. 

An image of Johan, with a bright, white gown, the ends shimmering and disappearing into the ether, trailing stars behind him. Johan, with long hair dotted in the tiniest of glittering effects, the ends almost grazing the ground when he decided to set foot onto something corporeal. Johan, with a collection of seven beautiful, pure jewels floating around his neck, each of its own vibrant color, fixed in place for an eternity, moving whenever Johan did. 

(Art by [cinnamonconi](https://twitter.com/cinnamonconi)!)

An image of Judai, with a dark gown that blended in with the void around him, displacing and absorbing the twinkling stars near him. Judai, with his short hair, the ends that faded into the void on their own to keep their constant shape. Judai, with the dark hole over his heart, a pure an empty darkness that mortals couldn’t comprehend. 

(Art by [cinnamonconi](https://twitter.com/cinnamonconi)!)

They always knew about each other, but never met. And wouldn’t, in this eternal life. Maybe they would in the next.

The stars and the light that the Johan of before gifted out to the universe, to his other half were proof of their past.

The same gifts that the Judai of back then would receive, feeling for a moment the warmth of the light before the cold of his dark took over. An endless cycle. 

And then they were back to today. Johan and Judai returned again, finally meeting, finally touching. 

“You know, I feel like this isn’t the first time we’ve met,” Johan said, his light glowing and loving inside him.

“Yeah, I feel the same way,” Judai said, and his darkness was pulsing, but it was a gentle darkness. 

They let go of each other’s hands, and tiny balls of light and dark appeared around them, floating in the air between them, mingling with each other. 

Judai and Johan smiled at the exchange, then at each other. 

Their souls felt complete, though they hadn’t felt like they weren’t before. 

Light and dark had finally come together, and it would stay that way for the rest of eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Back again with another spiritshipping fic !  
Thank you for reading !  
Just a short, quick little something I wanted to write . I was gonna make it long and add so many things ... and then I didn't because I felt it worked best as something short .  
Was fun to experiment with this lol  
11.29.19 EDIT: OMG Look at the amazing art Cinnamonconi drew !!!! I love !!!!! <3 <3 <3 My boys in their dark and light glory <3 <3 <3  
Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) and [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk spiritshipping with me :D


End file.
